Love of the Star-Crossed
by Dark Marx Soul
Summary: Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani's tale is one of adoration and love. Before the events leading up to their fall, an evening spent together like any other becomes a passionate display of the truest extent of their feelings for each other. Contains heavy sexual themes. Written on special request.


The young man tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. The night air bit at his skin, sending small bumps along his arms and a chill up the back of his neck. He pulled the cuff of his white gloves and cleaned the dirt from his monocle. Anything to keep himself idle. Anything to distract from the growing dread.

What if she didn't arrive? What if she had forgotten about him? What if she had finally realized that seeing someone like him was disgusting, foolish, or dangerous? Worst of all, what if his father had found out? What if he killed her? He had no idea what he would do if that ever happened.

He could feel the familiar anxiety building up inside of him, a knot in his chest. So many possibilities. So many dangers. So many terrible potential events that could unfold at a moment's notice. They walked on thin ice every time they saw each other.

She wasn't coming. He was alone. She had left him. It was hopeless.

He sighed. "I am such a fool..."

"Hi." The voice was nearly a whisper, but the break in the silence felt like the sound of an explosion. He leapt up into the air and spun around to see the face of the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes upon, carrying a blanket in her arms. "I'm sorry, I got held up." Her voice was soft, her face apologetic.

"Timpani..." the man breathed, a smile building up on his face.

The girl named Timpani returned his smile. "You thought I was abandoning you again, didn't you Blumiere?"

Blumiere, the prince of the Tribe of Darkness, chuckled sheepishly. "Of course not. What could ever give you that idea?"

They both sat on the blanket. Timpani was covered in a coat, protecting her from the cool breezes. Blumiere was not dressed as heavily, but he had always had an impressive tolerance for cold.

"So my mother then nursed her back to health," the girl told him. "She had a horribly broken leg, but she is doing very well now."

The prince smiled. "You must take after your mother," he said, "given how well you took care of me."

Timpani shuffled sideways and Blumiere wrapped his arms around her. "Hee hee," she giggled lightly. "I learned from the best." She pressed her nose against his. "And I'm glad I did, or I would never have been able to meet you."

"Remind me to give thanks to your mother, should I ever need to meet her."

They both held a moment of uncomfortable silence and Blumiere felt that usual anxiousness inside of him. Meeting each other's parents was something that could never occur, or they would surely be separated instantly.

"Blumiere, I have a question." The girl stared up at him curiously with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I will try to provide an answer."

"Do your people have any romantic customs?"

Blumiere looked puzzled. "Romantic...customs?"

"Yes, things that couples do to show their affection."

"Well...there is what we have been doing..." The prince felt awkward. It was easy to simply _do_ things, but when it came to explaining them he had no idea where to begin.

"Of course there is, but what about other things? We have been seeing each other for some time now, and yet..." Her voice trailed off. Blumiere thought he heard some disappointment.

"...and yet?" the man repeated. "And yet what?"

She regarded him almost...eagerly. "Blumiere do you know how children are made?"

"Wh...of course I know how children are made!" he exclaimed, taken aback. "Do you take me for some sort of fool?"

Timpani smiled. "Of course not." She hugged him tightly. "I was just wondering what they have taught you. You're just rather tight-lipped about the Tribe of Darkness."

"I believe that is for the best..." the young man muttered, curling her hair over one of his fingers.

She broke away from him and stared into his eyes. Her fingers dug very lightly into his legs, and her gaze held something far beyond the passive adoration he had grown accustomed to. "Blumiere..." she said, her voice so quiet he could barely hear it. Her body had grown stiffer, her voice more controlled and less fluid.

Blumiere could feel something in that gaze. A slowly growing apprehension, and a desire for something more. He let his hands close around her waist, feeling the curve of her waist under her coat, the slender shape of her body. He felt his chest tighten, excitement ripping outwards. "Timpani..." he murmured back to her, the same tone escaping his mouth as did hers. The girl leaned forwards, pressing the tip of her nose against his. Her eyes were half-closed, as were Blumiere's. His body was warming; he could feel her breath against his lips, ever so slightly labored. Her hands lifted off of his legs and she put her arms over his shoulders. When she spoke, he could just make out the words.

"Kiss me," she pleaded to him in a hushed breath. "Like you have before."

Wordlessly, Blumiere closed the gap. Their lips closed around each other's and Blumiere felt a warmth all over his face. A contented sigh escaped both of them, muffled by their kiss, and Timpani fell into his lap, one of her hands running its fingers through his hair. The man wrapped his arms around her waist under her coat, his hands finding every subtle ridge in her back.

Timpani broke the kiss and looked at him, her eyes moving and taking in every detail of the man she was so close to. Human warmth radiated from her body, which was shivering slightly, and not from the cold. Her fingers curled around his shoulders, rubbing them lightly. Her breath was as shaky as her body.

Blumiere stoked her long, blonde hair, which parted effortlessly from his fingers. "I love you," his own voice shivering. His heart was pounding, and if he had had a problem with the cold already it would have been gone now.

The girl leaned in again, pushing him gently onto the ground. She knelt over him, legs on either side, her body draped over his. She ran her hands over his cheeks, kissing him passionately. Another sigh escaped her lips and Blumiere felt a wave of heat pass over him; he pulled her closer to him, pressing their bodies together. Timpani tensed, her legs pushing on both sides of him, and broke the kiss for a moment. She took a shuddering breath.

"I love you too..." she whispered, bringing their lips together briefly. "I love you so much..."

They laid there silently, holding each other. Timpani's weight on him made Blumiere feel comfortable. At home. Nothing was wrong with his world. He hugged her tightly.

She kissed him again. This time, her hands left her shoulders and travelled down to his chest. Her body wiggled on top of him, the middle of her body pressing against his. The man gasped lightly, arching his body and making Timpani break the kiss and let out a breath, this one longer and more laboured. She laid her chin on his shoulder, fidgeting restlessly, moving her hips against his lap. "Timpani..." Blumiere said quietly, surprised at her boldness. "You're..."

She met his eyes once more. Gone were any semblance of subtlety; the utter longing in her eyes had him shocked. "Blumiere, I..." Her voice was still not stable, and nervousness flickered in and out of her expression. "I want you." She lowered her voice. "I...I _want_ you..." Her words rolled off her tongue, passion in every syllable.

For just a moment, every single thing that could go wrong flashed through his mind. For that moment, months of worrying wracked his heart.

Then, once that moment passed, he spoke. "I want you too, Timpani..."

They kissed, pressed up against one another, breathing heavily and squirming where they lay. The man trailed his hand down her back, pulling her lower body closer to his, matching his own body's movement to hers. The kiss stopped and a soft noise escaped her; she moved her fingers along his chest, trying to plant another kiss on the lips but wavering and getting his chin instead. Timpani pressed her legs against his sides again, moving herself gingerly against him.

She lowered her mouth to his ear, making a quick giggle. "I can feel something," she said, her wobbly voice making a singsong tone as best as it could. Blood rushed to Blumiere's face from both embarrassment and fervour.

"I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable," he told her with a smirk, humour in his voice.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm very comfortable." She moved her hips for emphasis, making the man squirm and keep a sound of his own from coming out of his mouth. She began to undo the buttons on his dressy coat, her shaking hands losing their hold on them. Blumiere added his own efforts in and soon it was lying on the ground next to them, leaving his upper body bare and vulnerable to Timpani's exploration. "This is...exciting..." she murmured, trailing her fingers along the muscles on his stomach. "I'm nervous...but..."

In a fit of sudden vigour, Blumiere spun them to the side, making the girl cry out in surprise.

In the next moment, she was lying on the ground, the man she loved over her. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding; the image of Blumiere, strong, protective, and handsome, leaning over her brought heat to her cheeks and everywhere else.

"Blumiere!" she gasped. He had always been so reserved, even anxious, about his feelings towards her. He was obviously feeling things to a degree he never had.

And so was she. Every cell in her body was telling her to do so many things to him. She wanted to be all over him. She wanted to feel his body against hers. She wanted _more_, and she knew he did too.

Blumiere laid in close to her and hooked his arms under her shoulders; in response, Timpani put hers around his back. He kissed her once on the lips, then moved down to her neck, a pulse of pleasure moving across it. "Mmm..." She cooed, taking rubbing the back of his head, feeling his thick, black hair. Timpani felt his bare back with her other hand, savouring the feel of his smooth skin. "Aah...Blumiere..." she breathed as he moved the kisses around her neck and under her chin, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. She laughed, a little embarrassed, which turned into another soft sound when the man gave the deepest kiss on her neck yet.

She slid out of her coat, pushing it beside her and leaving her in her dress. The night air that she had once needed some protection from no longer bothered her with the heat of her lover over her. They brought their lips together again and the man began undoing the back of her dress. Her heart fluttered for a moment, her hesitation making Blumiere stop. They looked at each other.

Was she ready for this? Was Blumiere? Were they going too far? The questions didn't need to be worded; they were evident in the man's expression, and she had no doubt in hers as well.

They both answered those questions without saying a word; confirmation passed through their gazes and instantly they knew they were more than prepared. They resumed their kiss and the prince took the dress off of her. Timpani worked at his pants, relieving him of those, and they removed the smaller articles like shoes and gloves. There weren't many layers separating them from each other now, and that thought made the girl grow even more passionate. She reached behind her and took off the last article of clothing on her upper body, wrapped her arms back around him, and arced her body into his; his own longing for her was evident in what she felt against her, and she made a slight moan. They pressed together, the warmth of his chest and the feel of his skin against hers sending her into inexplicable ecstasy. She felt safe, separated from the world by the fortress Blumiere's presence built for her.

Blumiere kissed her cheek. "Oh Grambi I love you..." he sighed.

"Mmm..." was all she could respond with, silenced by the feelings taking over her body. "Love you too..." Her words were more of an incomprehensible mesh of words than anything else.

The prince let go and kissed her neck again, then moved down, kissing her collarbone and making his way to her chest. "Oh..." Timpani muttered. "Are you going to..._oh!_" She writhed as his mouth closed around one of the bumps on her chest, sucking it. "Oh Blumiere...aah..." She brought her other hand up to the side Blumiere was not occupied with and rubbed it tenderly. The girl tilted her head to the side, her eyes shut tightly, circling her thumb around the peak. The man stopped for a moment and Timpani made a pitiful noise of complaint.

Her eyes widened and she blushed heavily. "...well," Blumiere said, smiling.

"That wasn't...I wasn't..." she stammered. Her voice lowered to a very embarrassed whisper. "...please do the other one..." Blumiere eagerly complied, and Timpani forcefully kept more sounds muffled by her own mouth. "Ha...haha_aaaah_..." she laughed, letting a noise escape. "I f-feel...kind of gui-_haah_-lty...

"Timpani...there is nothing I would prefer more than this," Blumiere responded. "Your pleasure is mine as well."

The girl took the pause in his actions to put her arms around him, pull her head up, and kiss his neck, rolling him onto his side. "You know the same will always be true for me as well, Blumiere." She pulled him close, beginning to return the favours he had given her. She planted kisses along his neck and collarbone, tracing his Adam's apple with her thumb. The man moaned, a low sound that made Timpani's heart swell as she heard it. She was making the man she loved make those noises. That was a feeling of pride and confidence that she knew she wouldn't get from anything else in the world. She retraced Blumiere's steps and reached his chest, kissing the bump on one side. The man, strong and muscular, squirmed from the feeling.

"Aah...Timpani..." he sighed, reaching to his own face with a hand and covering it, his head turned. "This is wonderful..." The girl went on, her lover's laboured breaths and groans like music to her ears.

She stopped. The man's breaths steadied, though not by much. He looked at her, and she looked at him. Her hands travelled down his body, making him tense; his eyes darted down to look to wear her hands were making their way towards, then back up at her face. She didn't know what it looked like, but she was beginning to feel as nervous as she was aroused. This was where they crossed a line.

It didn't matter. Nothing occurred to her but what they both wanted, right now. She grabbed Blumiere's last piece of clothing, covering the one spot that had remained unseen, and slid it off. The man fidgeted, murmuring anxiously. "Timpani, are you sure—"

The girl moved her attention back to his face and kissed him, running her hand along the inside of his legs. "Yes," she said, cutting him off. "I'm sure." She curled her fingers around it, moving her hand along its length. A part of her couldn't believe she was even doing this, while the other part was bursting with hormonal rapture. Blumiere moaned heavily; she could feel the response of her actions in her hand.

The man sat up, lifting her up and placing her on her back, making her lose her grip on him. He curled his fingers around the sides of her last article; she moved her hands down and together they took it off.

They both laid there, naked and heated, the cold doing nothing to their bodies. Timpani's heart was pounding; nothing separated them now. Blumiere, her powerful, beautiful, amazing love, was here with her, and every perfection and imperfection was bare to her eyes. Her own area between her legs, so much different than his, pulsed and ached wonderfully. She spread her legs out, and the man looked down, then back up.

She wanted him. Her entire body was screaming for him. She put her arms over his shoulders again, the grip her fingers found comfortable and familiar. "Blumiere..." she whispered, her eyes pleading with him. "Come on..." She was pulling him closer, her arms fighting against his hesitation. "Please..."

Blumiere leaned in close; she could feel him against her and the sheer, maddening longing shook her body senseless. "Okay..." he told her. He pushed, making a slight noise.

" _Aah..._sl...slowly..." she mumbled. The girl reached behind him and pulled him in more; both of them gasped. Timpani could feel a fullness where there had just been pulsing before. Blumiere was right up against her, and the feelings, both physical and emotional, were taking her in the most wonderful way.

She felt like they were actually one. Like nothing separated them anymore. She had never felt so close to Blumiere in all of her life. Through the waves of pleasure and her muffled brain, she almost felt ready to cry. He completed her. She loved him so much.

Blumiere held Timpani as he pushed into her, any distance between their bodies entirely gone. The love of his life made a loud noise and buried her mouth in her arm to muffle the sound. The man could feel his head pulsing with along with his body; Timpani was warm and wet around him, the foreign sensation sending blissful throbs across his lower body. He brought his hips back and pressed again; the girl moaned and writhed under him, gripping his back hard and crossing her legs behind his back.

They kissed again, their love punctuated by the movements of their hips and the sharp sounds that came out of both of their mouths. Every move had Timpani pulling him in, panting in intense ecstasy, sweat rolling down their bodies. "Aah..." he groaned, holding her tightly. "Timpani..."

They rolled onto their side, Timpani's hair falling messily over her face, something that she couldn't bring herself to correct. She broke their current kiss, liquid running down her chin as she moaned through her teeth, her nails digging into Blumiere's back in a way that was just shy of painful. "Oh yes...!" she gasped, her voice rising in intensity. "Oh Grambi...!"

Blumiere's entire body was filled with energy and delight, his head felt light and pulsed in rhythm with his hips. A powerful wave of pleasure made him moan shakily; he leaned his head against hers and felt a shudder go through him. The brief pause in his actions made Timpani move them both over. She crawled on top of him, laying herself on him and moving herself back and forth, her hands around his head. Her movements were quicker and harder, her noises louder. Blumiere arced his body along with her movements and she shuddered as well, digging her fingers into the ground. "Aah...T-Timpani, aah..." He felt more and more intensity in him, a greater desire to keep going. He wanted to make her scream in complete felicity, to make her body convulse with pleasure. He sat up, kissing her on the neck and caressing her chest, listening to both of their exclamations grow. He laid her on the ground and she spread her legs far apart, pulling him forcefully onto him.

"Keep...keep going, I..." she panted, barely getting the words out past her moans. "I'm, _ooh_..." The man went faster, the rising pressure in him becoming too much to bear. Timpani's sounds were getting higher and more frequent, and his own more laboured and quick. "Al...almost...keep...I..." She gripped him hard, burying her mouth in his shoulder.

Timpani suddenly gasped, digging her nails into his back and pushing on him hard with her legs, arcing her back and twitching with spastic movements, muffling a yell with his body. With one final push, Blumiere felt a powerful burst of pleasure across him, intense pulses making him tense and jolt. His face contorted, his mind was blocked by inexplicable bliss, and choked gasps flew past his tongue. The two lovers clung to each other more tightly than they ever had, completely overwhelmed by their bodies' amazing sensations.

Blumiere felt his pleasure pass before Timpani's did; he slacked, letting all of his built up air out in a single, exhausted exhalation. The girl moaned into his shoulder, jerking for a few more moments, dampening their laps in her frenzy. Then, she sighed contently, uncurling and laying back down on the blanket, panting and shivering.

"Bl...Blumiere..." she breathed under him. "Oh Blumiere..."

"Timpani..." he responded in between exhales.

They laid there for a time, arms around each other, still together in their slowly waning passion. The man hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

In all of his time in this world he had never been happier than right now. As she laid with him, her slender body wrapped around his, his heart beat with the joy he felt. "I love you Blumiere..." she whispered into his ear, her mouth spreading into a faint smile.

"I love you too, Timpani..." he responded. They both sighed contently, nuzzling against each other.

He loved her. More than anything in existence, he loved her. She was the treasure of his life, and holding her in his arms made him never want to let go. No matter what they faced in life, he would never give up on her. He would be hers forever, even if he had to walk to the ends of the world to ensure it. Their love would conquer the very universe that was built to keep them apart.

They stayed there under the stars, under the lights of every world, for a long time. The universe, so huge and all-encompassing, was but a mere pittance to the person they held in each other's arms. Their world was their love, and nothing more.

The tale of Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani is not a pleasant one. It is full of strife and sadness, grief and the most difficult of challenges. The lengths of entire realities would separate them from what they had gained through each other. Despite these trials, however, moments like these would always remain in their hearts. At the conclusion of their story, in the chaos at the end of the worlds, they would find each other once more, and their love would save everything.

Blumiere and Timpani, Count Bleck and Tippi. No matter what names they carry, their love will always exist. Hundreds of thousands of years from now, that fact will not have changed.


End file.
